Ma propre puissance My own strength
by Silent Devil
Summary: Tomoyo had a secret power all along. Now her dad, Kage, wants it. Tomoyo is not going to face him alone. The power of Phoenix Dragon is in Tomoyo's fate and she's not to mess up...[S+S] [Meilin+OC] [T+E] a little romance *Role plays*
1. The past of Tomoyo

Me: My name is Kouji, lone wolf  
Tomoki: I'm Tomoki, small guy  
Izumi: Izumi for me, fairy princess   
Kouichi: Kouichi, the dark guy  
Takuya: Takuya, goggle head  
Koyui: Koyui, made up character  
  
Me: I'm not very good at romance  
The dark wolves: Neither is us  
Me: Action/adventure  
Tomoki: Fantasy  
Izumi: Drama  
Kouichi: Angst   
Takuya: Humor  
Koyui: Suspense  
  
Me: So lets start with 'Hidden Power' a CCS story by me as Syaoran  
Izumi: I'm Sakura  
Tomoki: I'm a made-up character who pairs up with Meilin   
Kouichi: I'm the director  
Takuya: I'm Eriol   
Koyui: Tomoyo  
All: And Kage is Uye who is a friend of ours  
  
Me: There is any evil guy who seeks for the most powerful sorceress but it's not Sakura. We also change the age from birthday to birthday   
  
Tomoki: And we need a couple of more people to join our fic so when you review, you get to choose but you don't have to  
  
Me: And one more thing  
Tomoki: They're all 16 but Tomoyo who is turning 15  
Izumi: And Haru who is eighteen  
Me: Lets start  
  
*Role play*  
Me-Syaoran  
Izumi-Sakura  
Tomoki-Haru  
Kouichi-director  
Takuya-Eriol  
Koyui-Tomoyo  
???-Ouyako  
???-Kaze  
???-Akuryou  
Uye-Kage  
  
*Other Characters*  
Name: Kage Daidouji   
Age: ???  
Specialty: Summon darkness and light  
Family: Sonomi, Tomoyo, Haru  
Friends: none  
Bio: Male. He's the evil guy who tries to take Tomoyo. He's back when Tomoyo turns sixteen. He has dark hair with brown eyes.   
  
Name: Haru Daidouji  
Age: 18 (Right now) 8 (in the past)  
Specialty: Master of the spirit cards, Predicts the future   
Family: Sonomi, Tomoyo, Kage  
Friends: Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Meilin  
Bio: Male. He helps the CCS gang and he helps out his family. He puts his father into another dimension. He has dark blue hair with green eyes  
  
Name: Ouyako  
No info. Male.  
  
Name: Kaze   
No info. Female  
  
Name: Akuryou   
No info. Female  
  
*A Secret Power*  
  
*Ten years ago*  
" Why are you still here?" said Sonomi coldly  
" I take what's mine" said Tomoyo's dad (Kage)   
" You'll never get Tomoyo" said Sonomi  
" I will" said Kage hitting her with an energy blast  
" Ug…" said Sonomi. She got back on her feet   
  
While with Tomoyo  
" Haru where are you?!" said Tomoyo  
" I'm right here Tomoyo" said Haru with a frighten look in his face  
" Haru you look scared" said Tomoyo  
" Tomoyo, you're in danger" said Haru seriously  
" Me?" said Tomoyo  
  
" Yes, in the future something will happened, at your age of sixteen midnight will strike and your powers will revealed" said Haru  
" But I don't have powers" said Tomoyo  
" Bye Tomoyo" said Haru disappearing  
" Haru!" Shouted Tomoyo  
  
Now with Sonomi and Kage  
" Kage! You'll never get Tomoyo. Help me Haru…" shouted Sonomi then fainted  
Haru suddenly appeared  
" Haru, my son, come and help me" said Kage  
" Why should I help you? You only cause destruction and that you will pay!" shouted Haru disappearing  
" Haru, you're a traitor, you'd betray me!" shouted Kage looking for Haru  
" Kage… I didn't betray you! You betray your family and me! Dimension card! Take Kage into another dimension! Spirit card!" shouted Haru  
  
Tomoyo who was hiding behind the table saw it all. She didn't believe it, but she knew it wasn't a dream. Her father was gone and his final words were 'I'll be back! Mark my words! I will get her!' Haru was looking at her and walks up to her and cups her chin  
  
" Tomoyo I have to go now" said Haru  
" When will you'll be back?" said Tomoyo trying not to cry  
" When I will be at the age of eighteen. You will have some powers, very strong powers. You can't unleash it yet until when you're sixteen" said Haru  
" I'll be waiting Haru" said Tomoyo  
" Here's your gift Tomoyo and take care of your mother" said Haru pulling out a spirit card and gave it to Tomoyo  
" This is called ' The Friendship card' it will remind of us. I lost too many powers during the battle with dad. You can summon it by saying ' Power beyond, Power of light, Power of dark summon the card that shine bright! Spirit Card' I'll see you later Tomoyo" said Haru disappearing  
  
" Haru! Haru!" Shouted Tomoyo who didn't care about the tears on her eyes  
" Mom! Mom!" shouted Tomoyo running to her  
" Tomoyo I'm so glad you're safe" said Sonomi  
" Mom, Haru's gone" said Tomoyo while crying in her chest  
" I'm so sorry Tomoyo but he chose that way and you might see him again" said Sonomi  
  
Ten years has past since the battle with Kage. Tomoyo met Sakura, who is the card mistress, Syaoran, who is the boyfriend of Sakura, Meilin, who befriends with Sakura, and Eriol, the reincarnation of Clow reed. Tomoyo never told any one her secret and then her sixteenth birthday is coming  
  
" Mom It's my sixteen my birthday tomorrow do you think he will come?" said Tomoyo  
" He will, he always kept his word" said Sonomi  
" I hope he will be here" said Tomoyo  
~End~  
  
Me: It was confusing a bit   
Tomoki: The roles are still open  
Izumi: But if no people join our role then how can we continue?  
Kouichi: So you better review only to sign up here 


	2. The past of Eriol

Me: We're back!   
Tomoki: And here now a new person playing Eriol's sister who is Kaze, Koneko-chan  
Izumi: The next chapter of a hidden power is called 'the past part two'  
  
Me: Now it is Eriol's past   
Izumi: Lets start  
  
Me:   
*Role play*  
Me-Syaoran-16  
Izumi-Sakura-16  
Tomoki-Haru-18  
Kouichi-director  
Takuya-Eriol-16  
Koyui-Tomoyo-15 turning 16  
???-Ouyako (Syaoran's brother)-17  
Koneko-chan-Kaze (Eriol's sister)-18  
???-Akuryou (Sakura's cousin)-16  
Uye-Kage  
  
*A secret relative*  
  
*Ten years ago*  
  
~The mansion~  
  
[Name: Kaze Hiragizawa  
Age: 18  
Specialty: Summon water, teleportation   
Family: Eriol   
Friends: Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Meilin, Tomoyo, Haru  
Bio: Female. She helps the CCS gang and she helps out her family. She went with Haru to train and protect Eriol. She has blue eyes with dark black hair]  
  
" Eriol you have an amazing powers" said Kaze, Eriol's sister  
" What do you mean sissy?" said Eriol  
" Well, two hundred years ago a sorcerer named Clow reed created the clow cards, he had two guardians, Yue and Kero. And you're his reincarnation" said Kaze  
" Wat is a reincarnation Kaze?" said Eriol looking at her  
" You're his past life. Clow reed's soul is in your body" said Kaze  
" Really?" said Eriol  
  
" Yes my Eli-chan" said Kaze  
" Sissy name not Eli, it's Eriol" Pouted Eriol   
" Okay Eriol" said Kaze  
" Where mom and dad?" said Eriol. Kaze was shocked, she had to tell him the truth  
" They're dead" said Kaze  
" Dead? What's that?" said Eriol  
" They're gone forever" said Kaze  
" G-gone! I don't want them to be gone" said Eriol with tears on his eyes  
" I'll protect you Eriol, no matter what. And I will always be with you" said Kaze  
  
Boom!  
  
" Who's there?" said Kaze   
" My name is Haru and I have a job for you" said Haru  
" Haru? Why are you here?" said Kaze  
" That little boy" said Haru pointing at Eriol " is in grave danger"   
Eriol was shaking with fear he hid behind his sister  
" What do you mean?!" Demand Kaze  
" A great evil will come and hurt Eriol Hiragizawa" said Haru  
" How do you know my name Ha-ru" said Eriol   
  
" One day you have to protect the one you know and love. But I need your sister for your protection" said Haru  
" I still don't trust you" said Kaze  
" Eriol will have many friends but he had to protect them. I know both of you have the magic. Kaze has the power to summon water and teleportation. Eriol is the reincarnation of Clow reed, the most powerful sorcerer. But my father, Kage, he will have to hurt my sister and your brother" said Haru  
  
" And I will protect him with it" said Kaze  
" You're not that strong plus in the future you will die of Leukemia. You promise your brother that you'll be with him always, don't worry in ten years you'll come back" said Haru  
" Ten years is too long, but how would you know I would die?" said Kaze  
" If you don't believe me I will show you" said Haru snapping his fingers. A screen shows up and a picture of Eriol when he was seven and Kaze when she nine.   
  
~The screen~  
" Kaze, please don't die on me" pleaded Eriol  
" I'm sorry I broke your promise" said Kaze  
" I don't care about the promise, you said you will be with me always and you will be!" said Eriol  
" Eriol I'm sorry" said Kaze  
~End Screen~  
  
" That shows no proof!" shouted Kaze  
" Kaze, don't worry if you go with me. You'll protect Eriol anyway, it's only ten. Trust me, I had to sacrifice ten years too but I had to do it for my sister" said Haru snapping his fingers again  
  
~The screen (Ten years later)~  
Eriol was lying against the tree while Tomoyo is walking towards him  
" Hi Eriol" said Tomoyo  
" Tomoyo you're birthday is almost coming" said Eriol   
" I know I'm so excited" said Tomoyo  
" Then why do you look so sad?" said Eriol  
" I was hoping my brother would come" said Tomoyo  
" What ever happened to him?" said Eriol  
" H-he moved" lied Tomoyo sniff. She had tears in her eyes   
" I know you're lying Tomoyo, but you don't have to tell me" said Eriol pulling her into a hug  
~End Screen~  
  
" Was that your sister?" said Kaze still looking at the screen  
" Yes it was, and the boy was your brother" said Haru  
" My brother? But how can that be? That girl is from Japan and he's from England" said Kaze  
" You're brother transfer to Japan to make friends and to test Sakura powers" said Haru  
" Then it settled, I will go with you" said Kaze  
" Sissy where you go?" said Eriol  
" I go with Haru okay?" said Kaze  
" But you said you will be with me always" said Eriol   
  
" Don't worry Eriol, we'll meet soon. My Eli-chan, when you meet Tomoyo, she's in danger and I want you to protect her Eriol" said Kaze  
" Okay, sissy" said Eriol  
" Here Eriol a gift that you'll be remember Kaze. This is a spirit card, a card I made. It's called 'The heart card' you can summon when you have the friendship card, which my sister has" said Haru giving Eriol the spirit card  
" Ten years Eriol, I'll be back" said Kaze holding Haru's hand. Haru snap his finger and he disappear  
  
Ten years has past since his sister was gone. Eriol made his two guardians, Nakuru and Spinal. They went to Japan to test out Sakura, Sakura past Eriol's test. He was going to think to move back to Japan but when he heard of Tomoyo was here he decided to stay and protect Tomoyo. He made rivals with Syaoran and befriend Meilin. Each day, Tomoyo and Eriol were getting closer.   
  
" Kaze I hope you come back, it's almost Tomoyo's birthday" thought Eriol  
" Who do you master is thinking of?" said Nakuru  
" Probably Tomoyo" said Spinal  
Eriol ignore them and kept thinking of Kaze. " Tomorrow Kaze will come I know it"   
~End~  
  
Me: Next chapter is Sakura, so we need somebody to play Sakura's cousin or should I change it Sakura's twin sister but it will be confusing for Touya. I say cousin   
  
Tomoki: That's it! We're done for today. We need someone to play Sakura's cousin, if any readers would try out just tell us  
  
All: Bye! 


	3. The past of Sakura

Me: Great someone is playing Sakura' cousin!  
Tomoki: Rowlena Calliope!  
  
Me: Here's the deal of the role-play, is to have fun. I don't care about the reviews only if they want the parts  
Izumi: This chapter is about Sakura's past calling it 'the past part three'  
Me: here are the parings   
  
E+T, S+S, M+H (Meilin and Haru), and maybe a little bit of the others  
  
Izumi: Plus Sakura's dad is dead with her mother and Kouichi plays Touya only for a while  
  
*Role play*  
Me-Syaoran-16  
Izumi-Sakura-16  
Tomoki-Haru-18  
Kouichi-director  
Takuya-Eriol-16  
Koyui-Tomoyo-15 turning 16  
???-Ouyako (Syaoran's brother)-17  
Koneko-chan-Kaze (Eriol's sister)-18  
Rowlena Calliope-Akuryou (Sakura's cousin)-16  
Uye-Kage  
  
*A secret past*  
  
*Ten years ago*  
  
~Sakura's house~  
  
[Name: Akuryou Kinomoto  
Age: 16  
Specialty: Summon fire, disappearing, and use to be mistress of the Clow cards   
Family: Sakura, Touya   
Friends: Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Meilin, Tomoyo, Haru, Kaze  
Bio: Female. She helps the CCS gang and she helps out her family. She went with Haru to train and protect Sakura. She has dark brown eyes with urban brown hair]  
  
" Sakura, Sakura!" shouted Akuryou  
" What is it Akuryou?" worried Sakura  
" My uncle is here!" said Akuryou  
" Oh no!" shouted Sakura  
" What is Sakura, Akuryou?" said Touya walking in  
" Akuryou's uncle is here" said Sakura  
  
" Uncle Kage, keep Akuryou safe Sakura" said Touya walking towards the dark black car  
" Akuryou what are we going to do?" said Sakura   
" I have to go and battle him" said Akuryou  
" Are you crazy?! He wants your power" cried Sakura  
  
" Then you'll be the card mistress" said Akuryou  
" How do we do that?" said Sakura  
" Yue! Kero! Come here!" shouted Akuryou summoning Yue and Kero. Finally they appear  
" What is it mistress?" said Yue  
" Don't call me mistress any more, Sakura is now your mistress I'm transferring my powers to her" said Akuryou  
" But mistress then how will you live?" said Kero  
  
" I give her only the Clow cards and the power of it. I didn't say all of my powers" said Akuryou   
" Okay Akuryou" said Kero  
" I summon the power of the Clow cards, I transfer the power to Sakura, who is now you're mistress. Windy! Fiery! Watery! And Earth! Elements I chose my powers goes to you, Sakura!" chanted Akuryou. Akuryou was glowing light yellow and then Sakura was glowing pink. Akuryou stop glowing so was Sakura  
  
" My powers are transfer to you Sakura and here are the Clow cards" said Akuryou handing Sakura the Clow cards  
When Sakura touched it the Clow cards became warm and circle around Sakura  
  
" Looks like Sakura is really the chosen one" said Yue  
  
Meanwhile with Touya and Kage…  
" What are you doing here Kage?" said Touya coldly  
" Who will take care of the kids since your parents died?" said Kage smirking   
" I will, Kage you only want Akuryou's power for yourself" said Touya  
" That is not the way you talk to your uncle tsk tsk tsk" said Kage. Then he close his eyes and said a spell which cause Touya to fly and hit the wall of the house  
  
" Kage, you are not my relative! I still can't believe you turn evil!" shouted Touya  
" Evil feels good, you should do it" said Kage still smirking  
" I don't have enough power to defeat you but I will find a way" said Touya panting   
" Get out of the way Tori" said Kage saying his English name  
" Kage, I will not let you harm my sister or Akuryou!" shouted Touya  
  
" But I will Touya" said Kage. He waves his hand and Touya was choking  
  
" Touya!" shouted Akuryou and Sakura running towards him but Kage said a spell and they flew and hit the wall  
" Kage you will not harm them!" shouted Touya. Kage gave Touya an evil smile  
" First I will finish the little one!" shouted Kage. Kage gave a black energy ball towards Sakura. Touya got out of Kage's grip and stop the energy. Touya was panting a lot   
" Touya stop you'll die!" shouted Akuryou  
  
" I don't want Touya to die!" cried Sakura. The Clow cards were glowing and they all shot Kage, but he didn't feel a thing  
" Mistress of the Clow cards is Sakura maybe I shouldn't destroy her, I will just take her!" shouted Kage trying to summon a spell  
  
" Heal card! Heal Touya, Akuryou, and Sakura! Spirit card!" shouted Haru running towards them   
" Haru!" hissed Kage  
" Dad you got to stop this" said Haru calmly  
" You have a Spirit card where did you find that?!" shouted Kage  
" Who are you?!" shouted all of the Kinomotos  
  
" My name is Haru Daidouji and I'm the master of the spirit cards" said Haru  
" Haru you have to join me" said Kage  
" Dad, you're too evil to join. You're hurting my cousin and our family" said Haru  
  
" I will ruler of this dimension and this universe" said Kage disappearing  
" Oh no he's my house" said Haru  
" Tell me who are you?" said Touya  
" I'm Kage's son" said Haru surprising everybody  
" Kage's son? But you look too nice, you don't look evil at all" said Akuryou  
  
" I came from my mother side, who is princess of the Zeo world. She met my father who uses to be calm and good. She marries him and got me. A year later everything seems so calm then my sister was born. My father felt some pain in his head, every night we hear him screaming ' Dark Zeo' we didn't know what to do but after that he was abusing us. Hitting us, calling us names, ordering us what to do. We couldn't take it any more so we try some spell on him. Kage ran away for about five days. I came to find his aura and here he is" explained Haru  
  
" How did your mother get here?" said Akuryou  
  
" My father lived in this world, but the king forbid it. Mother was forced by his father to marry Dalem Ayo Raskin Korthen the fifth or you can call him D.A.R.K Salem. D.A.R.K Salem is an evil man who can do anything in the world but rumors has it that he died. The king still forbids it so my mother and my father ran away. The king had died cause my father had destroy him. The king was taken over by an evil presence. It was a curse brought to all the Daidouji family. The king had killed his father too. And the curse is still alive but it's too soon. The curse took the king because my mother had fallen in love with my father. I didn't fall in love but I think I know someone else who did" said Haru  
  
" Who?" said the Kinomotos   
" I can't really say, I have to beat my father but I don't want to kill him. I have to put in another dimension, I need all the help I can get. Akuryou you have to come with me" said Haru  
" Me? Why?" said Akuryou  
" You want to protect your family, you have to come with me" said Haru  
  
" Okay what do I have to do?" said Akuryou   
" Train with me for ten years. Just ten years then you can come back with your family" said Haru  
" I don't want Akuryou to go!" cried Sakura  
  
" Here Sakura, a spirit card it's called 'the adore card' you can summon it by saying 'Power beyond, Power of light, Power of dark summon the card that shine bright! Spirit Card' but you need 'the love card' who Syaoran has" said Haru  
  
" Akuryou ready?" said Haru. Akuryou nodded  
" Transport card! Transport Akuryou to the Zeo training center! Spirit card!" said Haru. Akuryou disappear   
" I have to use to transport my father in another dimension" said Haru. Haru disappear   
  
" Tori?" said Sakura  
" Call me Touya, Sakura" said Touya  
" Okay, Touya, Sakura" said Sakura. Then she giggled   
" When do Aki come back?" said Sakura  
" When you are sixteen Sakura" said Touya  
" Touya, will you be with me always?" said Sakura  
" I'll protect you Sakura don't worry" said Touya   
  
Ten years has past and Sakura met Tomoyo Daidouji, her best friend, Syaoran, her boyfriend, Meilin, her friend, and Eriol, who Sakura just past test. When Sakura met Tomoyo, she thought about her cousin  
  
" This day Akuryou will come, I'll know it" thought Sakura  
" You're thinking about Akuryou aren't you?" said Touya  
" Yes…I just hope she comes" said Sakura  
" Lets just hope" said Touya  
~End~  
Tomoki: That is the end of Sakura's past  
Izumi: Next is Syaoran but we need someone to play his brother  
Me: And if someone don't join then we're not going to continue 


End file.
